All I have to give
by lory-chan
Summary: Una song-ff per scoprire com'è nato l'amore tra questa tenera coppia


ALL I HAVE TO GIVE  
  
Il locale era affollato. L'arrivo di un cantante famoso attirava sempre molta gente.  
  
Goten si guardava intorno lentamente cercando di riconoscere qualche viso noto.  
  
Sospirò.  
  
Non era divertente lavorare al bar della discoteca quando c'erano quegli avvenimenti.  
  
Ma si era dovuto adattare, da quando suo padre se n'era andato e suo fratello Gohan si era sposato era lui a dover provvedere a mantenere se stesso e la madre.  
  
Tornò ad occuparsi dei clienti, ma pochi istanti dopo un brusio lo fece voltare.  
  
Eccola.  
  
Lei.  
  
L'unica per lui.  
  
L'angelo dei suoi sogni.  
  
Bra.  
  
Come sempre era insieme al suo fidanzato, un famosissimo attore.  
  
Lei lo guardava malinconicamente e quello sguardo lo colpì al cuore come un pugnalata.  
  
Si sarebbe mai accorta di lui?  
  
Le luci si abbassarono e lo spettacolo iniziò.  
  
I DON'T KNOW WHAT HE DOES TO MAKE YOU CRY  
  
BUT I'LL BE THERE TO MAKE YOU SMILE.  
  
Ricordava ancora perfettamente il giorno in cui l'aveva vista piangere sconsolata seduta su una panchina del parco dietro la discoteca.  
  
Era così fragile.  
  
Lui si era avvicinato e si era seduto accanto a lei.  
  
L'aveva lasciata sfogarsi, poi non appena Bra l'aveva guardato con quei suoi occhi chiari umidi di lacrime le aveva sorriso.  
  
E per la prima volta, lei gli aveva risposto con un tremolante sorriso pieno d'incertezze.  
  
I DON'T HAVE A FANCY CAR,  
  
TO GET TO YOU I'D WALK A THOUSAND MILES.  
  
Pochi istanti dopo una lussuosa fuoriserie si fermò con uno stridio davanti all'entrata del parco.  
  
Bra si voltò a guardare.  
  
Era lui.  
  
I DON'T CARE IF HE BUYS YOU NICE THINGS  
  
DOES HIS GIFTS COME FROM THE HEART – I DON'T KNOW...  
  
Il suo sguardo era ironico, sicuro e quasi annoiato.  
  
Le mostrò una meravigliosa rosa blu.  
  
Lei la prese tra le mani tremando.  
  
Era un'offerta di pace?  
  
Insieme s'incamminarono nuovamente verso l'auto.  
  
BUT IF YOU WERE MY GIRL...  
  
I'D MAKE IT SO WE'D NEVER BE APART.  
  
Era rimasto in piedi a fissarla.  
  
Sentiva che la sua tristezza non era sparita.  
  
Prima di salire lei si voltò un attimo verso di lui.  
  
Un piccola folata di vento le scompigliò i capelli e Goten si rese conto della verità proprio in quel momento.  
  
L'amava.  
  
Amava quella ragazza triste rinchiusa in un mondo dorato.  
  
BUT MY LOVE IS ALL I HAVE TO GIVE  
  
WITHOUT YOU I DON'T THINK I CAN LIVE  
  
Dopo che l'auto era sparita all'orizzonte si era seduto nuovamente. Era solo uno stupido!  
  
Una ragazza meravigliosa come quella meritava ben altro.  
  
I WISH I COULD GIVE THE WORLD TO YOU...BUT  
  
LOVE IS ALL I HAVE TO GIVE.  
  
Tristemente era tornato ai suoi compiti  
  
WHEN YOU TALK  
  
DOES IT SEEM LIKE HE'S NOT EVEN LISTENING TO A WORLD YOU SAY?  
  
Si riscosse da quei pensieri. Tornò a fissarla. Gli stava parlando, ma il fidanzato si voltò dall'altra parte senza risponderle.  
  
Bra chiuse gli occhi per un attimo poi tornò a sedersi sui divanetti vicino alla parete.  
  
Continuava a fissarlo con quello sguardo disperato.  
  
THAT'S OK BABE, JUST TELL ME YOUR PROBLEMS  
  
I'LL TRY MY BEST TO KISS THEM ALL AWAY...  
  
Goten avrebbe voluto andare da lei. Abbracciarla. Cancellare dal suo volto quell'espressione che lo faceva sentire un miserabile. Non sopportava quella situazione.  
  
DOES HE LEAVE WHEN YOU NEED HIM THE MOST?  
  
Perchè non capiva? Quel ragazzo non l'avrebbe mai fatta felice! Non l'amava! Era così chiaro.  
  
DOES HIS FRIENDS GET ALL YOUR TIME?  
  
Quando il ragazzo si mise a ballare abbracciato ad una modella dall'aria provocante Bra scostò lo sguardo e i suoi occhi incontrarono disperati quelli di Goten.  
  
BABY PLEASE....  
  
Pochi istanti. La sorpresa si dipinse nel suo sguardo. L'aveva riconosciuto?  
  
I'M ON MY KNEES PRAYING FOR THE DAY THAT YOU'LL BE MINE!  
  
Il suo sguardo si dipinse di comprensione e tenerezza. Lei lo notò e sembrò che le guance riprendessero un po' di colore.  
  
Si alzò in piedi.  
  
Cosa aveva intenzione di fare?  
  
Andare da lui?  
  
BUT MY LOVE IS ALL I HAVE TO GIVE  
  
WITHOUT YOU I DON'T THINK I CAN LIVE  
  
I WISH I COULD GIVE THE WORLD TO YOU...BUT  
  
LOVE IS ALL I HAVE TO GIVE.  
  
Il suo collega si era fermato un attimo a fissare la scena, poi sorridendo gli diede una pacca sulla spalla e lo fece avanzare di qualche passo.  
  
Vai! – gli disse semplicemente.  
  
Goten tornò a guardare la ragazza confusamente.  
  
Poteva?  
  
TO YOU...HEY GIRL, I DON'T WANT YOU TO CRY NO MORE – INSIDE  
  
Quando la raggiunse la prese tra le braccia dolcemente e lei si lasciò andare contro di lui.  
  
Ballarono senza dirsi nulla.  
  
ALL THE MONEY IN THE WORLD COULD NEVER ADD UP TO ALL THE LOVE  
  
I HAVE INSIDE...  
  
Goten rialzò un momento la testa. La guardò intensamente in viso.  
  
Non poté fare a meno di notare gli splendidi orecchini di brillanti che indossava.  
  
Bra sembrò notarlo.  
  
Sorrise mentre se li levava e li lasciava cadere lentamente a terra.  
  
Lo abbracciò.  
  
I LOVE YOU  
  
Goten la baciò dolcemente...quasi con riverenza.  
  
AND I WILL GIVE IT TO YOU  
  
ALL I CAN GIVE, ALL I CAN GIVE  
  
EVERYTHING I HAVE IS FOR YOU  
  
BUT LOVE IS ALL I HAVE TO GIVE  
  
Troppo occupati a fissare il cantante nessuno si accorse di loro.  
  
I due ripresero a ballare.  
  
BUT MY LOVE IS ALL I HAVE TO GIVE  
  
WITHOUT YOU I DON'T THINK I CAN LIVE  
  
I WISH I COULD GIVE THE WORLD TO YOU...BUT  
  
LOVE IS ALL I HAVE TO GIVE...  
  
Andiamo al parco? – sussurrò lei al suo orecchio.  
  
Goten non poté far altro che annuire mentre tenendola sempre stretta a sé la conduceva verso l'uscita.  
  
Appena fuori furono investiti da una dolce brezza estiva.  
  
Bra si mise a ridere felice.  
  
Non l'aveva mai vista con quello sguardo splendente.  
  
Si mise anche a correre verso la famosa panchina dove tutto era cominciato.  
  
Goten le seguì sorridendo.  
  
BUT MY LOVE IS ALL I HAVE TO GIVE  
  
WITHOUT YOU I DON'T THINK I CAN LIVE  
  
Quando la raggiunse la trovò seduta proprio come la prima volta.  
  
Il suo sguardo era tornato serio.  
  
Da lontano si poteva ancora sentire la musica della discoteca, ma nessuno dei due ci faceva caso.  
  
Bra si voltò verso di lui.  
  
Ti amo – disse semplicemente ma solennemente.  
  
Goten rimase spiazzato per un attimo.  
  
Ma io…non ho nulla da offrirti…  
  
  
  
I WISH I COULD GIVE THE WORLD TO YOU...BUT  
  
LOVE IS ALL I HAVE TO GIVE...  
  
Lei gli sorrise dolcemente mentre gli accarezzava il viso.  
  
C'è solo una cosa che desidero…e che finora non sono mai riuscita ad ottenere! L'amore! La cosa più preziosa dell'universo!  
  
TO YOU.  
  
Goten chiuse gli occhi e la baciò cercando di infondere tutti i suoi sentimenti in quel piccolo gesto.  
  
Quando le loro labbra si staccarono di pochi millimetri Bra sussurrò:  
  
- Ora sono la persona più ricca del mondo! Ora sono davvero felice! 


End file.
